My Very Special Love
by 10shi.tenshi
Summary: Yuki and Ashley are officially an item now, only one problem it's a forbidden love.   veryyyyyyyyy oc and An impossible pairing   YUKIXASHLEY


Disclaimer: I don't own Uraboku because if I do [insert evil laugh here]

**Warning: Smoking is bad for the health **HEHEHE

**Out of Character and a very **_**impossible pairing**_

Yuki was beyond pissed; he knew that Ashley intentionally flirts with Kuruto to make him jealous. He wants to grab her and kiss her in front of him for him to know and for the whole world to know that Ashley belongs to him and for him only. 'Hn. You want our relationship to be a secret huh? Darling you will regret that decision, I'll make you suffer.' Ashley smirked and continues flirting with Kuruto gliding her index finger in his arms whispering on his ear how much she love guys who have big muscles

Yuki wants their relationship to be a secret, because he was scared that Takashiro-san will do something to Ashley. He'll forbid him to see her again. After the war between Duras and the Giou clan they learned to forgive and eventually forget. But Takashiro forbids any Duras and a Giou clan member will have an intimate relationship because of a curse which nobody knows except Takashiro-san.

Ashley discovered that behind Yuki's innocent kid like face, features and attitude he is a beast; a very possessive and perverted beast. He is like an animal who wants to make love anywhere and anytime whether it's in the parking space, comfort room or even in an empty classroom.

The only person who knows this so-called secret relationship is Touko who happened to be Luka's wife and now is in Barcelona for their honeymoon which is Ashley's problem.

She has no one to talk to about their problem. Touka was the one who gives her advice and told her that if she really loves Yuki she'll definitely do something for their relationship work out.

Yuki was about to approach his girlfriend when someone taps his shoulder.

"Yuki, wanna eat ice cream? Oh there's Kuruto and… Ashley? OH MY ARE THEY DATING? Well they do look good together. So Yu-." Yuki didn't answer Hotsuma's questions he walk out of the scene and went inside the Twilight Mansion.

"Huh?- Yuki? That's so weird he isn't like that well sigh puberty." he go back to the Mansion leaving Kuruto and Ashley behind.

Ashley was beyond amused she never thought that the innocent and kind Yuki will be that pissed and walk out. 'I went too far this time sigh.'

When Kuruto was about to say something Ashley stood up

"I'm sorry Kuruto-san I was doing all this for a dare and I can't take it anymore you're a great guy and you deserve someone better" Ashley dramatically walk away

"HUH?" Kuruto just sweat dropped 'Isn't she always this clingy? She's clingy to Yuki and I thought she knew about me and Mari-chan' Kuruto thought, looked at his watch "Mari-chan" he smiled he's going to see his beautiful yet annoying girlfriend.

"DAMN! Ashley…" Yuki punched the wall then leans on it

"You want to punch me" Ashley slowly walks towards him

"No." he didn't even bother to look at her

He is pissed and Ashley know it

"I'm sorry, I know I went too far this time" she leans on the wall beside him and lean her head to his shoulders

"Why can't you understand? That I'm doing this for the both of us?" She lifted her head to look at his teary eyes

"I'm sorry baby-kun it's just that I want to kiss and hug you with out worrying someone might see us. Do you know how hard secret relationship is? I can't see you when I want to, I can't shrug off those girls and boys who wants to flirt with you-." she was cut off by a kiss

It was passionate

It was love

It was timeless

No worries if someone might catch them

As if they're the only people in the world

"Isn't it enough that I Love you?" he leaned his forehead to her forehead

Ashley's tears rolled down "It is but how long baby-kun? It hurts so much"

Yuki wiped her tears

"I don't know baby-chan but as long as I know that you love me and you know that I love you I will protect this relationship even if it have to be a secret" he kissed her eyes

"Yuki…" she looks at his eyes

"Hmm?" he answered

"Do you want to escape this; you know we could go to other places where we can be free and far from those prying eyes?" her eyes where full of hope

"Oh baby-chan do you think they'll not look for us and if we escape, will this end?"

"So I guess we will have to wait then" she cast down her head looking at their feet

Yuki held her chin and made her look at him

"I love you don't forget that"

"I love you too" their kiss was abruptly stopped when they heard the door open

"YUKI! What is the meaning of this?" Takashiro-san caught them

"I can explain?" Takashiro's voice echoed in the room

"I Love her Takashiro-san" he held Ashley tightly

"You can't love her she's a Duras! She'll bring curse to the Giou family and you know that Yuki" Takashiro punch Yuki across his face then walks to Ashley, he painfully grab her

"You! We accepted you then what did you do? HUH? You ungrateful bitch!" he was about to slap her when someone grab his hand

"Do it and I will not be hesitant to kill you" Takashiro-san saw Yuki's eyes full of anger, mischief, chaos, and death

Ashley ran beside Yuki "Yuki stop! You don't have to do this" tears keep on falling from her eyes

"Look what this bitch taught you!"

"She had nothing to do with this, I've been like this but I kept on restraining my self, actually Yuki does but now that she's free and I'm all me I wont be hesitant this time. Stop trying to live my life for me I'm not your robot! If you can't accept my love for Ashley, then I guess I'll go back to Yuki Sakurai now that Yuki's not in me anymore you don't need me." He's voice was full of venom and arrogance

"Yuki might not be inside of you anymore but you still carry the blood of the clan I won't let you go." Takashiro turned his heels, his back was facing them

"As for you relationship no one outside this mansion will know it will bring shame to the clan" Yuki's curled first tighten hearing it, seeing Takashiro's retreating form he turned to Ashley whose eyes where red and puffy from crying

"Ashley you're not a curse and a shame to my clan. You are my life and my all. Atleast we won't worry about being caught anymore ne?" his hand wipes her tears

"The things you do for me I love you Yuki-kun and words aren't enough…" she smiled at him

"Ne baby-chan" he held her closer

"Let's get married"

"What! Baby-kun are you insane!"

"You don't want to?" a playful frown

"Of course I do! But Takashiro-." Her cries was cut by a kiss

"When we get married they will never be able to meddle in our relationship anymore." Yuki's face lighten when he saw her smile

"When?" she giggle at his reaction

"Right now"

"Right now?"

"Yes Right now"

"Where?"

"Let's go down and look for a church and a priest to marry us"

She just giggled

it was a very special love

Pakapin:

After the wedding [which composed of a priest, a security guard of a bank, metro aid, and them ]

"Baby-kun really, in the car, I mean we could at least look for a hotel" Yuki was busy getting Ashley out of her dress

"Hn… less talking, more making love-ing" he nibbled on her ears, she cant help but moan

"We will definitely be jailed for this oh well" they start kissing and eating each others face.

"Hn"

Author's Note

I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT YUKI BEING SO OUT OF CHARACTHER. It's cause I kept on thinking what if Yuki[ she] and the Yuki[ he] was in the same body and Yuki[ she] was freed by Luka and yada-yada… and I know THIS IS AN IMPOSSIBLE PAIRING BUT HE IT IS NOT CALLED FANFICTION FOR NOTHING RIGHT. MY PAIRINGS IN THE URABOKU Touko x Luka, Ashley X Yuki, Hotsuma X Aya, Shiori X Shusei, Ibuki X Takashiro, Nami X Reiga/Kanata all these girls are from the anime Uraboku except for Nami, Nami's my creation


End file.
